l i q u o r l i p s
by canneloni
Summary: En donde Severus descubre su herencia de creatura, con la ayuda de un desconocido pariente lejano de su fallecida madre. En donde Severus está solo, embarazado y miserable; pero lo conoce a él. Yaoi / OMC x Severus / Vampire! Sev / Bottom! Sev.
1. I

_**→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **→ OMC/Severus Snape  
→ Vampire!Severus; Bottom!Severus; Pregnant!Severus; Pretty!Severus; Suicidal!Severus  
→ Incest **_

* * *

_[whore]_

Caigo rendido sobre su pecho, mientras el cansancio y los escalofríos del orgasmo recorren mi cuerpo. Mulciber suspira y acaricia mi cabello; siento su esperma resbalar desde mi interior y me estremezco. Normalmente no dejo a ninguno de mis amantes casuales correrse dentro, pero él es una excepción especial.

Admito que tengo un ligero enamoramiento en él, pero sé que no saldrá nada de aquí. Mulciber, al igual que el resto de slytherins, me ve como un buen acostón y nada más. Quitando el disgusto por mi sangre impura, se les va de la cabeza mi estatus cuando me ven con las piernas abiertas; todos ellos.

Recuerdo que Lucius fue el primero, el primero de todos. Fue gentil con mi cuerpo infantil y será algo que no olvidaré nunca. Lo sé, un niño de doce no debería mantener relaciones con uno de casi diesiocho, pero Lucius fue el único que me trató con amabilidad (a parte de Lily). Él me brindó una protección que se esfumó luego de su partida.

En momentos como este lo extraño, porque él se quedaba en la cama hasta altas horas de la madrugada conmigo, besándonos o sólo estando allí hasta que yo me durmiera. Pero mi actuales amantes no son así, ellos hacen que deben y se van. Sin besos o abrazos; a veces lo agradezco, pero me deja con un pesado sentimiento de vacío en mi corazón.

Jugueteo con los vellos en el esculpido pecho de Mulciber, son oscuros y rizados, algo escasos pero lo suficientemente largos como para jalarlos con las puntas de mis dedos.

Mulciber, siendo la excepción como siempre, besa mi frente y, colocando sus manos en mi cintura, me quita de encima y cubre mi cuerpo con las sábanas.

Se levanta de mi cama y yo sólo veo su espalda blanca. Abrocha su pantalón negro y se coloca su camisa. En movimientos rápidos, ya está amarrando su corbata verde y su túnica cuelga de su hombro. Mano en el picaporte da una mirada con sus ojos celestes, sólo viéndome de reojo y una sonrisa que resulta casi agradable.

— Fue un verdadero placer, Prince.

Nunca supe cómo es que sabe mi apellido materno, ni nunca se lo preguntaré. Es el único que me llama así y se lo agradezco más de lo que se imagina.

Sale de mi habitación sin decir una palabra más. No le importa que lo vean, todos saben qué fue lo que hicimos. Es una muda reputación de la que sólo los slytherins conocen; ninguno se lo ha mencionado a las otras casas. Si los Merodeadores se enteraran de esto, sería mi perdición.

Permanezco en la misma posición por un par de minutos, miles de cosas en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, unas fuertes nauseas me atraviesan. Así que, intentando ignorar el dolor de caderas, voy en la búsqueda de una papelera al otro lado de mi cuarto.

Vacío lo poco que había cenado y, luego de varias arcadas, me repongo. Limpio mi boca, con la desagradable sensación de acidez en mi lengua. Me pregunto qué me habrá caído mal.

Me escaneo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se sitúa en frente a mí. Miro y miro, no me puedo evitar disgustar. Lucius siempre me dice que soy hermoso, pero yo no le hago mucho caso. Nunca me gusta lo que veo en el espejo.

Cuerpo demasiado delgado, con los huesos de mi clavícula, cadera y costillas marcándose. Figura femenina, caderas curvas y cintura fina. A pesar de ser tan flaco, soy "nalgón", en palabras de Mulciber. Bajo, más que todas las chicas de mi edad. Cabello largo y demasiado negro al igual que mis ojos. me veo con tres años menos de los que cuento actualmente, es patético. Ojeras, mirada pesada. Nariz recta, labios rojos (belfos, según Lucius) pestañas largas.

Realmente parezco una chica y a una parte de mí no le molesta en lo más mínimo, pero es muy pequeña y no tiene voz en mi cabeza.

Estoy despeinado y muchísimo más pálido de lo usual. Creo que estoy enfermo.

Chasqueo la lengua y bebo un enjuague bucal de menta. Regreso a mi cama, mis sábanas se sienten húmedas, pero me da igual. Estoy muy cansado y me siento disgustado.

* * *

 _[whore]_


	2. II

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ OMC/Severus Snape_**  
 ** _→ Vampire!Severus; Bottom!Severus; Pregnant!Severus; Pretty!Severus; Suicidal!Severus_**  
 ** _→ Incest_ **

* * *

_[mess]_

Me despierto en la helada madrugada, sudando en dolor. Mi cuerpo se retuerce en espasmos; no abro los ojos, no puedo. Arden de forma impresionante, ni hablar de mis dientes caninos. Siento mis encias sangrar y a mis dientes enterrarse en el interior de mis labios.

Todo duele como el infierno; comparándose a los latigazos que me da Tobías. Mis uñas se entierran en las sábanas y las rompen. Siento la tela entre mis dedos, manchada con la sangre de mis palmas heridas.

Y aunque mis piernas se retuercen agónicas, yo no grito. Puros quejidos y gemidos logran escaparse de mi boca, intentando ser retenidos.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!

Y aunque quiero ayuda, no gritaré. No he gritado por dolor desde que tenía siete, y nunca lo volveré a hacer. El orgullo es lo único que tengo, no lo perderé así. Si muero aquí, por la razón que sea que lo provoque, pues así será; pero lo haré en soledad.

Pasa un tiempo que parece durar eones, y súbitamente todo se oscurece. No escucho nada, no huelo nada, no veo nada.

Todo es estático, mi cuerpo está paralizado y mi mente en pánico.

 ** _"Es hora"_** , escucho.

Es una voz que reconocería donde fuera; mi madre.

No la escuchó desde su muerte, hace ya tres años. Suena tan calmada, tan llena de la paz que sueño alcanzar.

¿Significa esto que he muerto?

 ** _"No"_** , suelta tan lejana. **_"Este es un comienzo, mi dulce corazón, una nueva vida."_**

¿A qué se refiere? No entiendo y cada vez me siento menos emborrachado por esta oscuridad.

 _ **"Lo sabrás, mi niño, despertarás y lo sabrás. Acepta este futuro con los brazos abiertos y vive el amor, de donde llegue; pensarás que no, pero lo mereces."**_

Y con esa voz, que se oía ya a la lejanía de un mar nublado, yo abro los ojos.

Mi cuerpo se siente liviano, demasiado. Ya nada arde, nada duele.

Observo mi palmas; siguen manchadas de mi sangre, pero ya no hay una herida allí.

El pánico me recorre, me encamino cual flecha hacia mi espejo y me analizo. Y aunque las heridas de mis labios se esfumaron también, lo que más llamó mi atención no fue eso. No, lo que me hizo retroceder en un movimiento asustado fueron mis dientes.

Para ser específico, los caninos. Eran más largos y filosos, puntiagudos cual...

— ¿Vampiro?

No, es una estupidez. No me han jodido con lo de "murciélago de las mazmorras" para que termine siendo verdad.

* * *

 _[mess]_


	3. III

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ OMC/Severus Snape  
→ Vampire!Severus; Bottom!Severus; Pregnant!Severus; Pretty!Severus; Suicidal!Severus  
→ Incest _**

* * *

_[death]_

Nunca me creí único, ni siquiera en mi tierna niñez cuando tenía el cabello enrulado y las mejillas sonrojadas. La sola idea de ser alguien jamás se cruzó por mi cabeza llena de desolación; yo era sólo Severus. El niño raro del otro lado del río, el fenómeno, el error, el que no debería de haber nacido.

Mi autoestima jamás floreció y siempre estuvo por los suelos; las palabras de Lucius inflaban un globo que era pinchado por todos los demás, especialmente por _ellos._

Me adapté a esto, a vivir siendo un desperdicio de espacio por el tiempo que se me necesitara aquí. Mi apego a la vida jamás existió, y ahora estoy condenado a este mundo.

Esta maldita herencia es una ancla, mis sueños de desaparecer no serán cumplidos; ya no.

— Dumbledore... ¡Dumbledore!

Luego de mi revelación, me vestí con una camisa blanca que ni siquiera era mía y corrí hacia la oficina del director. No me puse ropa interior, sólo corrí sintiendo el viento en mis partes, pero por alguna razón no me importaba.

No soy de dar mi confianza en nadie, ni siquiera se la dí enteramente a Lily. Pero con Dumbledore era diferente, tenía ese sentimiento de tener que confiar en él; por más de lo desolado y abandonado que me sentí bajo su mano.

Recuerdos de aquella noche en la Cabaña de los Gritos sacudieron mi mente, haciendo mi cabeza doler. Fruncí el ceño y mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza; me froté las sienes con los dedos y un gruñido gutural salió de mi garganta. Mi castigo por sobrevivir esa noche aún me persigue, nunca sentí mi vida tan poco valiosa como esa noche.

El anciano abrió la puerta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. El me vio de pies a cabeza, alzando la ceja y con un brillo curioso en sus ojos. Noté que no vestía pijamas.

— Joven Snape, ¿sucede algo? — Siempre que hablaba conmigo su voz dejaba ese tono de abuelo y pasaba a sonar más precavido, toda su postura era diferente; más recta y viéndome desde arriba. Se notaba que en su juventud fue un hombre grande y bien formado. — Hace mucho pasó la hora de queda, ¿es eso sangre? — Señaló sin real interés.

— ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo... miedo.

Se detuvo un momento, como paralizado. Odio mostrarme débil, odio que me vean en mi peor momento; pero realmente necesito respuestas y si rebajándome las conseguiré, pues que así sea.

— Pasa.

Entré a su oficina a pasos recelosos, vigilando mis costados paranoico. Ya estuve aquí antes y jamás me agradó. Más recuerdos cruzan por mi cabeza, haciéndome doler nuevamente.

— Mi niño... ¿qué sucede? — Pregunta, sus cejas grises juntándose en una mueca de preocupación que yo jamás me tragué. Di un suspiro, el dolor se alivió.

— Esta noche he entrado en una herencia... yo...

De repente y sin que yo lo esperara, todo comenzó a nublarse y girar. Intenté estabilizarme, pero mi mareo pudo conmigo y todo se oscureció.

— ¡Severus!

* * *

 _[death]_


	4. IV

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ OMC/Severus Snape  
→ Vampire!Severus; Bottom!Severus; Pregnant!Severus; Pretty!Severus; Suicidal!Severus  
→ Incest _**

* * *

_[life]_

Abrí mis ojos, y lo único que vi fue blanco. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Me desmayé... ? Patético.

Me levanto bruscamente, y al segundo me arrepiento. Mi vista se nubla y duele, me vuelvo a marear y todo parece dar vueltas. Me recuesto, con más cuidado y con mis dedos masajeando el puente de mi nariz.

— Agh... — Me quejo, y de la puerta entra Pomfrey. Ella tiene los brazos en jarra y una mirada que me confunde. Parece una mezcla extraña de curiosidad, decepción y asombro. Se siente amargo viniendo de ella, alguien que parecía entenderme de tantas veces verla y hablar con ella en mis visitas al Ala del Hospital.

Pomfrey deja de mirarme y fija sus ojos en el suelo a sus pies, niega con la cabeza un par de veces y suspira.

— Joven Snape. — Llama y vuelve a mirarme. — Me encantaría hablar de su... _asunto_ con usted de forma más privada, pero el Director insiste en ser el primero en discutirlo, y debo respetarlo. — Deja unos gruesos papeles en una mesa blanca y se va.

¿Asunto? ¿De qué habla... ?

Mis ojos se abren shock. Mi herencia. Mierda, mi herencia. Lo deben saber, por Merlín.

Oh, por favor, que Dumbledore no lo haya dicho a nadie. Si alguien se entera, estoy acabado. Aunque los vampiros tienen derechos y no son considerados una verdadera amenaza para la comunidad de magos, aún hay cazadores de vampiros. A pesar de que matar vampiros es ilegal, muchos lo hacen y se regocijan de ello. Recuerdo a un chico, de gryffindor si no me equivoco, mofarse de haber matado a más de noventa. Todo para coquetear con una ravenclaw.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, jalé mis cabellos negros en desesperación. Pero entonces lo noté, mis sueños por desaparecer _podrían_ cumplirse. Si los cazadores pueden matarlos, ¿qué me detiene a mí?

Quizás no está todo perdido.

Me permití curvar mis labios, en una pequeña sonrisa. Porque si bien quiero morir, no quiero ser asesinado. Hay una diferencia, por más estúpido que suene. Yo quiero elegir con qué veneno envenenarme. Quiero, por lo menos, decidir eso por mí. Sé que no me quieren aquí, pero si me voy será por mis propios términos.

No me quitarán ese derecho, _ninguno de ellos._

Escucho el retumbar de las puertas de madera al abrirse, cortando mis pensamientos. Dumbledore hace su entrada, con su dramatismo común. Su túnica rojo vino se ondea a su paso, en su rostro se marca la incertidumbre.

— Severus. — De alguna forma, me molesta que use mi nombre con tanta confianza. — Me temo que tenemos que discutir, es de suma importancia.

Mi entrecejo se frunce, mis ojos dan esa mirada desdeñosa y recelosa. Aún así, mi cuerpo permanece laxo sobre la camilla. El Director se sienta a los pies de ella, hundiendo el colchón con su peso.

— Empecemos por lo primero, tu embarazo.

... ¿Qué?

 _¿Qué?_

— L-Lo siento, Director, pero... no sé de qué está hablando.

— No hay necesidad de mentir, Severus. Te hicimos un análisis completo que reveló tu estado. ¿Era eso por lo que me llamaste tan entrada la noche, verdad?

No le contesté, no podía. Hay un nudo en mi garganta que no me deja respirar, mis ojos están ardiendo y mi corazón está muerto.

¿Embarazado? _¿Yo?_ ¿Cómo? ¿De quién podría yo... ? Oh.

Si es verdad todo esto y no es un mal sueño, entonces este... ser podría ser de cualquier varón en slytherin. Mierda, ¿qué fue lo que hice? ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡Dios! Lo arruiné todo.

— Y-Yo...

— No te preocupes, Severus. Ese no es el mayor problema. Normalmente, te daríamos una solución a este embarazo no deseado o alguna alternativa además de una larga clase de Educación Sexual. Pero este no es el caso. — Pausa un segundo y me da un vaso de agua, el cual reposaba en la mesita a mi lado. Lo bebo de casi un sorbo, desesperado. No puedo creer en lo que me metí; el agua afloja mi nudo y puedo respirar mejor entre pequeños y patéticos hipeos. — Al parecer, con tu embarazo, has despertado tempranamente una herencia que estaba programada para tu cumpleaños 18, como con la mayoría de los vampiros (o mitad de ellos) en la familia Prince.

Lo miro confundido, y lo nota. — He estado haciendo llamadas a tus abuelos maternos para que nos ilustraran en tan complicada situación. He de añadir que conocí a Domitius Prince en mi juventud, brillante hombre pero de muy mal genio. Me contó un par de detalles sobre cómo los embarazos antes de los 18 despiertan esta herencia, para así proteger el cuerpo del gestante y al bebé. Interrumpirlo sería fatal, mataría a ambos y sería un delito contra la comunidad vampírica. — Pausó un momento para fijar sus ojos azules en un punto fijo en las ventanas y al cielo nocturno. Su silencio me puso nervioso, y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. — No quiso contarme más y me dijo, que como cargas en tu vientre a un Prince legítimo, debías ir de inmediato bajo la tutela de Brutus Prince, el primo de tu madre.

Nuevamente, me quedé de piedra. ¿Mamá tenía más familia? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Merlín, demasiados secretos. Esto es mucha información para procesar, y al parecer Dumbledore se dio cuenta. Así que con una sonrisa, me dijo que descansara, que el estrés no era bueno para el _bebé._ Me dijo también que él mismo se encargaría de contactar con este tal Brutus Prince, (su nombre no me da buena espina).

Así como entró, se fue. Su túnica rojo vino ondeando detrás de él.

Cerré los ojos, con mil y un problemas en la cabeza, y simplemente me desvanecí en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _[life]_


End file.
